


Sexsomnia

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: Devildom Tasks [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Demon Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Reader learns that Belphegor can be more exhausting asleep than he can awake.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Devildom Tasks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996582
Kudos: 329





	Sexsomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Obey Me! Has me very torn and thirsty, but this one hit me like a shot while browsing some stuff and discovering the namesake of this fic. Turns out it's a real thing and not just some strange made-up thing that sounds like it exists only as a porn prompt. So without further ado… let's use it as a (fanfic) porn prompt.
> 
> Apologies for any OoCness ahead. I’m still getting the hang of Belphegor as I progress more through story and the side-stories/etc. Also a note that this isn’t tagged as ‘somnophilia’ because the two aren’t the same thing nor categorized the same even.

You had woken up that day thoroughly exhausted, unsure exactly why, but determined to wriggle your way out of attending class to catch up on rest. Somehow you managed to convince even Lucifer you were feeling under the weather and just needed the one day off - though you still weren't one hundred percent sure he bought it or just deigned to humor you for a day.

You found yourself heading to the attic, remembering it was someplace where, even if someone came home early, you weren’t likely to be disturbed. For some reason, none of them ever thought to look up there. You wondered if it had something to do with lingering effects from the curse Lucifer had created before. Whatever the reason, you weren’t going to complain about finding a quiet place to crash.

Still, you made sure to wait until everyone was gone before you made your way there - just in case. Or rather, you _thought_ everyone was gone. Instead, who did you find sleeping peacefully, clutching a pillow to his body, but Belphegor, enjoying one of his many daytime naps. Had he skipped class on purpose this time or was it just another one of his many inconvenient ‘short’ naps before having to do something? He cracked an eyelid as you approached, apparently not so deeply asleep as he often was, and stifled a yawn. 

You didn't say anything, simply walking over to him and plopping down next to him and curling up with the blanket you had brought along. He gave you a pondering glance for a moment, but said nothing as well, closing his eyes again and burrowing back into his pillow, shifting closer to you. He was used to snuggling up with you now and then for a nap, though usually he had to fend off his brothers for the ability to do so. Rarity or not, he wasn't going to question it.

Silence fell heavy over the room quickly, the only sound the low, whisper of your and Belphegor's breathing. He was asleep well before you - you were always envious of his ability to fall asleep so fast. The gentle sound of his breathing was soothing, as was his closeness, both lulling you into a peaceful sleep, even if not quite so speedily as him.

* * *

An irritating tickling feeling on your legs and thighs awoke you slowly. At first you kicked groggily at the sensation, a noise of protest muffled into your blanket. Your foot struck something lightly and confusion pushed at your drowsiness. You started to lean up on one elbow and look down your body to see what you had kicked. Your heart jumped at the sight of someone looming over you on their hands and knees.

Through your daze you quickly recognized it was Belphegor. But why was he holding himself _over_ you, his body so close you could feel the heat of him? Better question. Why had he taken his demon form? There was no mistaking the long, curling horns or the tail that you realized had been responsible for tickling you.

"Belphie, what're you doing?" You mumbled sleepily, grinding your fingers against an eye to try and brush away the haze. 

He didn't answer, but it felt less like he was ignoring you and more like he just didn’t hear at all. "Belphegor?" You tried again.

Maybe he was sleepwalking or something? That would explain the lack of response. You looked to his eyes, expecting to see them closed. Half-lidded violet met your gaze instead and your brow dipped. Alright, not sleepwalking then. Why the silence then? Were you being quieter than you thought? Dreaming maybe?

You focused on his eyes with more scrutiny. They looked dreamy and sleepy, as they often did, almost vacant. You weren’t sure if you were just imagining things in your half-awake state or not. Your brow furrowed further and you struggled to clear your heavy head but found it difficult to fight back the grogginess. You reached a tentative hand toward his shoulder, wondering if a gentle touch might get his attention since words hadn’t.

When your fingers touched him, he hummed deep and low, the sound far more pleased than sleepy. He shifted closer to you, weight falling on you, his head dipping down. Your face flushed as his lips brushed your cheek once, then again. "Belphegor, hey, what -" You had begun to question, pulled further from your groggy state by increasing confusion, embarrassment, and a bit of excitement. Your words were cut off as the lips skimming your cheek moved to your own.

The kiss was languid but insistent and you couldn't help but close your eyes and kiss back. The hand on his shoulder clutched tighter as you tried to ground yourself, otherwise becoming rapidly lost to the pleasant press of his kiss. His tongue swept along your lip, seeking an entrance you granted eagerly. It was surprisingly energetic and deft, enticing yours to twist and dance along 

Distracted by the passionate kiss, you ignored his body leaning heavier into yours until his weight was pinning you fully. His hands seized and straightened your wrists out along either side of your head, his long tail threading itself around one of your thighs. The sudden grinding of something hard and thick against your clothed core had your eyes snapping open. At some point your blanket had been tossed farther aside, Belphegor pressing greedily against your body in its place.

Lured back into a relative state of relaxation - if one didn't count the wet arousal rising between your thighs - you couldn't bring yourself to question his impulsive behavior more. Perhaps he was taking advantage of the fact you two were truly all alone since his brothers would be occupied for many more hours. You weren't sure, but you were certainly willing to let him carry on whatever his reasoning.

You tugged against his grasp on your wrists, receiving a tighter grip and a noise like a soft growl from the demon holding you. The sound sent a shiver of heat down your spine and you arched up into the persistent press of his hips, still working against your own rhythmically

Despite his reluctance to release your hands, you managed to pry a single hand free. You reached downwards, slipping a hand between the two of you and palming the bulge that had grown in his pants. A pleased murmur escaped Belphegor and he ground his hips forward more needily as if craving your touch. 

He finally broke away from your make out session, trailing his head further down, nose and the smooth ridges of his horns brushing your delicate skin while he peppered your neck with kisses and small love bites. His mouth came to rest for a moment on the edge of the pajama tank before, the garment having ridden up considerably. His lips dragged slowly over the clothed, excited swell of your chest to more exposed skin. Small, pleasant noises broke from you while he continued to lavish attention on your skin.

Your mind was thoroughly muddled now, choked with drowsiness and lust. One part unable to think clearly, the other unwilling to so. All that entered your head was the hot press of the body and fingers and lips against you. You ran your hand eagerly again along Belphegor’s now far more prominent erection, giving it a light squeeze that worked another of the soft, pleased sounds from Belphegor.

Belphegor's affections migrated further, lower, his grasp on your remaining hand slipping away as he went, along with the tail twined around your leg. He paused at the helm of your pajama pants, tugging them down and leaving them to pool about your ankles. As he sat back to tug at his own pants, the fog in your head abated a bit, allowing you a moment to think that was a little more clear. 

In the back of your mind, it occurred to you again how strange it was that he hadn't really said _anything_. Belphie wasn’t a chatterbox by any means, but nor was he really the strong silent type. He had just abruptly ambushed you while you slept side by side. Which was, by all means, fine by you. To not tease or grumble or say a word wasn’t really like the demon you knew. You contemplated through your lustful haze stopping him and asking after his silence.

"Belphie, are you sure you're alr-ahhh," Your words melted into a long, breathy moan as Belphegor, finally freed of his own restricting bottoms, had taken the opportunity to quickly find your slit and thrust inside.

If your brain had been muddled before, there was no hope for you now with the sensation of Belphegor's cock buried deep and hard inside you. "Fuck, Belphie," You groaned, hands shooting up to his shoulders and clinging to them. The sense of fullness felt so right, aching in the best possible way.

Other than more husky, satisfied moans, your demonic lover remained quiet. All that answered you were the sounds of a man made a beast. His hands planted themselves on your hips as he began a tempo that was surprisingly rough and steady. You were reminded all at once the strength he possessed as his hips slammed into yours and his painted nails dug into your skin, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

Cries born of pain and pleasure erupted from you, the rock of his hips and stretch of his cock bliss, his nails and harsh grip their stinging counterpoint. Pain be damned, you didn't want him to stop, the pleasure making all worth it. Maybe you'd regret later when it came time for the marks to bruise and sting, but for now, the tightening heat in your gut and the man whose shoulders you anchored yourself too were all that mattered.

You met his tempo as best you could through the distracting onslaught of sensation. His breath was heavy now, quiet little 'ahhs' and 'mms' slipping out as he continued to drive into you. For a moment you thought he might break you, such was his strength, tears pricking at your eyes at the conflicting feelings. 

In your throes of pain and passion, one hand wove around a curled horn, jerking back on it as if it might stave off some of his roughness. Instead it just made your Belphegor hiss - in displeasure or delight you weren't sure - and tilt his head downwards into your skin. You jumped at the sudden sharp nip of on the skin of your torso where your tank top had slid up. An extra harsh thrust punctuated his bites and you held onto his horn more firmly. In the corner of your sight you caught his tail lashing from side to side like the lazy flick of a content cat.

Still determined to ignore the pain and welcome only the pleasure of your unexpected afternoon romp, you lifted your hips upwards more, fighting his bruising grip. It took a moment of effort, but it was worth it when his dick brushed your sweet spot and you cried out again. "Oh, Belphie, fuck, that's it, don't stop," you swore and begged, absorbed in the tension coiling more strongly in your core. The bite of his nails and unforgiving hips still lingered but forced to a low buzz rather than full ache.

Belphegor was fully reduced to primal growls and groans and pants. You weren't sure if your words had reached him in some way, or if his breathing and pace were starting to become more desperate from the tight embrace of your cunt alone. And seeing as he kept hitting that delightful spot and making such arousing sounds, you didn't care.

Sensing you both were _so_ very close, you reached down between your legs, still hanging onto a ridged horn, and began to circle your clit urgently. The need to cum was all-consuming, even more pressing the specific desire to cum in time with your lover. Moaning and cursing and whining his name you came hard, meeting his hips the most fervently you had so far.

Belphegor wasn't far behind, moaning long and bawdy and scraping the delicate skin of your neck with his teeth. He spilled inside you, warm and wet and strangely filling. His full weight fell atop you after, your grip on his horn suddenly empty as his demonic features vanished.

For a time you laid there, Belphegor still buried within you, your arms wrapped around his shoulders, absentmindedly stroking his hair. That was until you heard the telltale snoring that told you the Avatar of Sloth had fallen back into a deep slumber. You rolled your eyes but smiled and somehow managed to push him off of you and into his side. Sighing contently and ignoring the lingering cum making you thighs sticky, you rolled into your side and tucked yourself against him, kicking your pants off fully and pulling the blanket up around you both. You would worry about cleaning up when you woke for real later.

* * *

You weren't sure how long you had been asleep for when you awoke again, but you did immediately notice Belphegor was awake as well, watching you peacefully, looking happy but a little baffled. "Not that I mind, but is there a reason you don't have any pants on?" He asked, his voice husky with sleep.

You frowned, looking at him with confusion on your own. "Belphie what do you mean? _You_ took them off." You answered.

Now you were both bewildered and silence hung in the air as you tried to process it. You thought about how untalkative he had been during your intimate time earlier, how unfocused his gaze had been that you attributed to his typical sleepiness. "Belphie, do you remember waking up earlier?" You finally asked suspiciously.

"Mm-mm," he denied with a shake of his head and a yawn.

You proceeded to explain about your afternoon fun, searching for any signs he was screwing with you about not remembering. He didn’t seem very alarmed by your revelation. In fact, he just gave that cute, sleepy smile you were so fond of before he began to explain that it was just something that happened from time to time. He described moments of falling asleep in one place or another around one of his brothers - or on them, as he was sometimes wont to do -- only to be awakened to them asking him _what in the world_ he was doing.

You stopped, looking down and considering what Belphegor had just told you, You contemplated scolding him for not revealing this information before. Maybe he had his reasons to have not told you - or maybe he had just forgotten it happened if it wasn't something he remembered doing. You couldn't deny it had been a fun experience - even if it had made you sore and even more tired. Another train of thought derailed your contemplation abruptly. You grabbed your D.D.D. in a rush from the floor, worriedly checking the time. The display confirmed your worries that the other brothers would be home very soon. Time to get cleaned up real quick then. At least unless you wanted them all knowing what you got up to on your 'sick day'. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask (Anonymous is fine) on my tumblr related to writing and fandom/characters. (Just be sure to see my pinned post for conditions - I may be open to more characters than on my list, but my conditions otherwise aren't up for debate).
> 
> tumblr.com/blog/bjy-on-ao3


End file.
